


Cupid's Got a Shotgun

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gunplay, Shipping, Slap Slap Kiss, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid, just stay away before you get blown up. Please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Got a Shotgun




End file.
